officialbratayleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley LeBlanc
Hayley Noelle LeBlanc is the a 9 year old YouTuber and daughter of Katie and Billy LeBlanc. She has two older siblings named Annie, who is only 13 years old and Caleb, who sadly passed away at age 13 on October 1, 2015 due to Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Biography Hayley Noelle LeBlanc was born in Katy, Texas while her father was stationed at Naval Recruiting District Houston. Originally the main focus of the YouTube channel Bratayley, which is a combination of the words Brat and Hayley. After the channel became a family channel she started the YouTube channel elleoNyaH which later became self titled as Hayley LeBlanc. She collaborates with her sister Annie on the Bratayley ''channel. Facts about Hayley LeBlanc * Bratayley is a combination of Brat and Hayley. * She has over 2 million followers on her hayley.leblanc instagram and also has over 3.8 Million Followers on Musical.ly * Bratayley was initially started out for Hayley as a joke. * She joined her brother Caleb and sister Annie on another channel called OMMyGoshTV. She signed with Disney's Maker Studios. * Hayley has said that her three favourite things are dancing, cooking and gymnastics. * Hayley loves art. * Her favourite subject at school is maths. * She has a self-titled YouTube channel called Hayley LeBlanc. * Her favourite youtuber is Alisha Marie. * She has a cousin, Paige. * Hayley attended her first Woodward gymnastics and it was her first sleep-away camp. While she was at Woodward she got her roundoff - back hand spring which she needs to compete in level 3 in her floor routine. * Hayley loves cooking and looks up to her favorite YouTuber Rosanna Pansino. * Her favourite animal is a rabbit. * Hayley goes to a private school. * She starred on three brat web series as Harmony on Chicken Girls, Mani and Afterschooled * In Early January, Hayley is being rumored for dating Julian Clark which is spread all over social media. * She is not close to Piper Rockelle * She is very close to Txunamy * She has three dogs named Piper, Winnie and Gigi * She had a pet bunny named Frisbee, who recently passed away. * She got Frisbee when she is only 7 years old * It is rumored that she is having a new music video with new song coming soon * She and Annie are allowed to date at age 16 * She used to date Baby Ariel’s brother Jacob * She loves baking * She has eaten a snake once * She met her favorite youtuber on Vidcon 2016. * She prefers Maryland Vlogs over LA Vlogs * She learned long division in 2017 * All of the pictures of Caleb makes her smile * Her favorite dance moms Star is Maddie Ziegler * She used to hang out with Alexa in Maryland * She used to be on Flair with Annie Hayley’s Social Media: Instagram: @hayley.leblanc Musical.ly: @superhayley Facebook: @hayleynoelleleblanc Snapchat: @bratayleyonsnap Twitter: @haynoelle7 '''ALWAYS REMEMBER TO CELEBRATE LIFE! ��' -Caleb Logan LeBlanc (2002-2015) Category:Hayley Noelle LeBlanc Category:King jacob's girlfriend Category:Julian Clark's current girlfriend